heiressofthenilefandomcom-20200214-history
Fanon:Siam (HotN)
For those stalkers of this wiki, know that this page will contain a lot of spoilers for the story. DO NOT READ THIS PAGE. I will post it on the wiki when I feel it is ready to be posted. Until then, DO NOT READ. }} |lastappearance = |voice = |actor = }}Siam was a highly regarded member of the Fire Faction of the Shrikes. A skilled firebender and loyal warrior, she was personally selected by General Apepi to be Seraphine's mentor and firebending teacher. History Early life When the slave girl Umm, Siam's mother, found out that she was pregnant from her master, a Fire Nation nobleman named Asim, she was released by him in order to leave the city of Thebes, as they knew what kind of scandal the child of a noble and a servant would bring. With the help of a cabbage merchant, Umm managed to return to her home village of Qena, where she gave birth to a baby girl which she named Siam. Even though she and Umm were viewed as outcasts in the more conservative Water Tribe village, due to Siam being a firebender born out of wedlock, Siam had a happy childhood; it was just her and her mother against the world, and she liked it. She never knew her father, but she received a gift from him each year on her birthday, and he made sure that she and her mother had everything they needed. Since her fourth birthday, Siam would ask her mother if they could go visit him in Thebes, though Umm declined each time, postponing the inevitable journey. When Siam turned nine, her mother finally complied and the two set out on a journey toward Thebes. Becoming a Shrike The trip to Thebes took eight days on foot, but by the seventh day, disaster struck when the duo encountered a band of robbers posing as the Shrikes. Umm ordered Siam to run as fast as she could and to hide somewhere safe. The little girl hid deep in the papyrus beds, where she waited half a day for her mother to join her, but she never came. Knowing the dangers of the road, Siam knew what she would find if she would go back to look for her, so she steeled her heart at that moment and ventured onwards to Thebes to find her father in hopes that he could help. Siam arrived at the city the next day before noon, and started her search for Asim. She managed to track him down a few hours later, and wanted to introduce herself to him, but refrained as she saw two little children, a boy and a girl, run up to him. Asim lovingly picked them up and walked over to a woman who was clearly his wife, and gave her a kiss. Siam, seeing her father for the first time, just observed him from a distance. She got her change to meet him after all, when the ball his children were playing with rolled away and stop in front of her feet. She saw that he was a good man, and she did not want to hurt him and his new family by imposing, so when the sun started to set, she Trivia * "Asim" is an Egyptian name meaning "protector". This is a reference to him protecting his slavegirl and unborn child by allowing them to leave the city. It is also an anagram of "Siam". * "Umm" is an Egyptian name that means "mother". Category:A to Z (fanon) Category:Heiress of the Nile characters (fanon)